<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【假面骑士ooo/映an】悬日灼灼 by xiediayixitielu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214667">【假面骑士ooo/映an】悬日灼灼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiediayixitielu/pseuds/xiediayixitielu'>xiediayixitielu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider OOO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-War, Suicide Attempt, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiediayixitielu/pseuds/xiediayixitielu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>火野映司在楼顶救下了一名少年。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ankh/Hino Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【假面骑士ooo/映an】悬日灼灼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*TRIGGER WARNING!<br/>*战争、自毁倾向、家庭问题提及</p><p>映an本《再生》的内文之一，cp感淡薄的原作向同人。 6400字左右，主要描绘映司的现在、过去与未来。</p><p>Spoiler Alert.<br/>Mandarin/English Translator recommandation: DeepL (not an ad)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《悬日灼灼》</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>追踪yummy的途中，火野映司从楼顶带回了一名少年。少年低着头，头发略长，遮挡住半边眼睛，跟在火野映司身后，像一个沉默的影子。Ankh百无聊赖地隔开一段距离，跟在他们身后进门。</p><p>后藤和伊达不在，比奈还在学校，店里只有白石知世子。她抬头看见他们，有些惊讶地张了张嘴，但一反常态，没有热情而多话地迎接上来。“需要我去拿点喝的吗？”她问，获得了火野映司感激的合掌。“谢谢。知世子小姐，待会儿能麻烦你拿到楼上来吗？”</p><p>知世子点点头，对少年善意地弯起眼睛，起身去厨房准备了。Ankh发出一声短促的“哈”，看向厨房里忙碌的身影。“她倒是识时务，”他说，下半句话被火野映司警告的眼神截断。少年长得并不矮，映司略微垂下视线，就能看到他碎发间的眼睛。“我们上去吧，上面有阁楼，会舒服一点。”他对男孩说，声音放得柔软。男孩并没有回应他，只是略微点点头，幅度轻微得几乎看不出来。</p><p>在他们对答的间隙，Ankh已经抬脚上了楼梯，只给他们留下鲜明的背影。火野映司紧随其后，带着男孩进入了狭小而温暖的阁楼。他取下脖颈间的围巾，绕在床柱上，让男孩坐在床边，自己也在他身旁坐下。对面的椅子空荡荡的，少年的眼神停留在上面，瞳孔放空。知世子送来了热腾腾的甜汤，少年抿了两口，看了看一旁的红沙发上表情拽得二五八万、正无聊地晃着腿的Ankh。</p><p>火野映司立即心神领会地站起了身。“Ankh，”他搡了搡沙发上的人，“你别呆在这里，会影响到他的。”Ankh支起半边身子，眉头不善地拧起来。他刚想开口，就听到身后传来男孩的声音：“没事的，让他留下来吧。”</p><p>这是男孩第一次出声。他的声音有些沙哑，带着变声期特有的磁性。火野映司和Ankh都抬起头。映司犹豫了一下，走回床铺边，再次坐了下来，不过这次转过一点身子，直视着少年。“那么，”他有些谨慎地说，“你能说说你的事吗？”</p><p>少年沉默着。火野映司说：“为什么想要自杀的事。”</p><p>这次换成Ankh和少年一齐看向他。Ankh面上并无表情，很快又转回了头。少年显得怔愣，似乎有些惊讶。“你说得……好直接。”他说。</p><p>火野映司笑了笑。“总是需要说出来的，”他解释，从旁边拿起装了热饮的水壶，用眼神询问少年要不要加一点。少年犹豫了一下，没有拒绝。他空了一半的水杯又被满上。这次他举起杯子，大口吞咽着，略显急促地将它喝了下去。</p><p>他用手背抹了抹嘴边。映司耐心地等待他喝完，停了一会，再次询问他：“你愿意说一说吗？”</p><p>男孩坐在原地。他再开口时有些滞涩，像正一点一点拾起破碎的语言能力。“我的画，没有了，”少年说，“全部没有了。”</p><p>房间里剩下干巴巴的沉寂。“先是被那个男人撕掉，然后倒进河里，”他说，突然叙述起来，语速越来越快，沉默像是倾轧在山顶的危石，积压得越多，倾倒滚落的山崩就越急促而没顶，“妈妈没有阻止他，自从她嫁给他以后，她就再也没有违逆过他一句。国中以来的所有画，刚做好的作品集，那么厚一沓，因为他不想让我学艺术，就那样全部没有了。”少年说，颤抖得像低鸣的风箱，即使如此，他还是叙述着，“他以为这样就能让我去学他选好的专业，不是的，我的意义全在我的笔里，那些画支撑着我继续生存下去，我已经没有必要再活下去了。失去这一切是我的错吗？”他自言自语般问，“为什么是我？活着怎么会这么让人难过？我想死，为什么要拦着我让我继续受折磨？”</p><p>他突兀地住了口，大口大口地喘着气，双眼已经因为难以承受的痛苦而发红。Ankh依然背对着房间，像是什么都没听到，而对这一切毫不感兴趣。火野映司静静地坐在他身边。“是你的双亲毁掉了你活下去的意义吗？”他轻声问，既没有轻拍他的后背的意图，也没有以言语安慰他。少年的头颅点了点。火野映司问他：“那为什么不去让他们赎罪？”</p><p>少年没有想到会被这样询问，微微愣了一下。Ankh从红布上少许转过肩来，脸上掠过细小的惊讶。火野映司双肘轻搭在腿上，双眼依旧平静。“这是你父亲的过错。”他陈述道，见少年小幅度点了点头，继续了下去，“他没有过问你的意见，毁掉了你在世上存在的意义。你恨他。应当是他付出代价，而不是你。”他稍微偏转身体，直视着少年，“这样不对吗？”</p><p>“但是……”少年张了张嘴，一时没能说出话来。他讷讷地踟蹰了一会儿，才低声说，“可是不是这样的，不是这么简单就能解决的问题。”他的呼吸在胸腔中并不规律地起伏。“……他意识不到他的错误，他永远都意识不到他的错误。父亲……他的世界太局限了。”他闭着眼急促地喘息了两下，“就算我报复回去，我要让他认错，那也没有任何意义。他理解不了为什么不能撕掉那些纸张，理解不了美和画作有多大的价值，因为他成长的过程中根本就没有接受过这样的教育。这是他的过错，但原因，最根本的原罪，不在他身上啊。”</p><p>少年有些绝望地睁开眼睛。他的话说得太多了，喉咙再次变得干渴。“所以我……”他说，“我能做到的只有毁掉我自己。我知道这是一种逃避，但问题根本就没有解决的途径。”他的双眼恳求般看着火野映司，“让我回去吧，趁着我的决意还没消散，让我回到那个天台吧。如果想彻底救我，就让我逃离这一切。”</p><p>火野映司安静地凝视着他。“你说得很对，”他说，“我也是这么想的。”</p><p>他停顿了一下。“我不会，也没有权力阻止你做出任何选择。但是……”火野映司站起身来，“我希望你能稍微留下来，看一些东西。”</p><p>他给少年再倒了一杯逐渐变凉的饮料，然后坐回来，稍微撩起自己的上衣摆。</p><p>少年先是惊了一下，然后滞住了。他的视线紧贴着那一大块露出来的皮肤。</p><p>“这是什么？”他问。</p><p>“是烧伤，”火野映司回答他。“土制燃烧弹。你有听说过吗？一般是啤酒瓶做的，但这个用的是废弃的易拉罐。”他平淡的视线落在腹部上，那片伤痕延伸进裤管里，已经旧了，不再鲜红或结出大片棕黑色的痂。他继续掀起宽松的上衣，露出更多的伤疤。</p><p>他一一向少年指出来。小的伤痕和撞击总会消下去，而有些大的则不会。肋骨上是刀伤，手臂上是被流弹擦过的痕迹。“很痛，”火野映司说，“非常痛。烧伤是最痛的。一开始只是刺痒，后来新的组织长出来的时候，我几乎三天没有吃下一口饭。”他笑了笑，“那个时候我已经在医院里了，一直在哭，在叫，可能比鸡鸣还响，结果那些护士完全没有反应，可能早就习惯了。”</p><p>他的嘴角弯起来一点，慢慢地，又平复下去。肩膀处留下了一些形状古怪的伤痕，火野映司指了指它们。“这是对面的士兵没有武器了的时候，直接把手雷装进木箱里，抱着冲过来，在人群里炸开造成的。”他慢慢地说，“说是士兵，其实他们也是临时招募的。全部都是平民。木箱炸开的时候，也扎进那个抱着木箱的人身体里，他被我们处理掉时，浑身上下都是碎木片。”</p><p>Ankh斜着眼，从高处沉默地俯视他和少年。少年一直怔愣着，坐在那里，听他的叙述。火野映司的手指掠过脚踝上一道又深又窄的痕迹，在上面顿了顿。“这是清理战场的时候……”</p><p>他突然有点说不下去，稍微停顿了几秒，才如常地继续开口。“这是清理战场的时候留下的。当时，我借住的村里已经不剩多少人了，我们以为惨剧已经接近结尾。一场冲突下来，地上只躺了大概十几具尸体。</p><p>“那个时候食物基本耗尽，也早就没有子弹，无论哪一方都没有子弹了。搜寻那些尸体身上的物资时，我蹲下来，突然感觉脚踝一阵疼痛。”火野映司的声音变得很轻，因此显得遥远。“我低下头来看，有个只剩一口气的士兵，举起步枪，用刺刀刺进了我的小腿。几秒后，他咽气了，身上除了衣服和步枪，什么也没有。这是他留下最后的痕迹。”</p><p>他说完这一段话，陷入了长久的沉默。<br/>少年完全呆住了。“你说的，”过了很久，他说，“你说的这些，都是假的吧？你怎么可能……”</p><p>他的声音消下去，然而眼神里有一些东西在撼动，说明他已经相信了眼前这个人说的一切。“我曾经怨恨我的父亲。”火野映司说，“为了反抗他为我规划好的道路，证明我可以做到想做的事情，我试着说服他，然后去了一个地方。”他放下身上的衣服，抚平它。“我在那个地方丢失了一切，只剩下这些疤。就在那个时候，父亲以他的方式，向我宣示了他的正确性。”</p><p>“他抹消了我最后的存在意义。” 他说，再一次看向少年。少年看着他的双眼，那双眼表面依然如初见般平静，然而底层翻滚着熟悉的、痛苦的洪流，甚至更加摧枯拉朽。“有那么几次，我想过更极端的方式，”火野映司说，“但那不是他的错。就像你说的一样，原罪从来不能被归责于个人，甚至不能被归于某个单一的群体。它存在于那里，只要存在，就无法逃避，只能持续地、持续地斗争下去。”</p><p>这次，他有些小心翼翼地、第一次伸出手去，握住了少年的手。“刚才的那些，”他说，“我想让你知道，那是我试图逃离父辈及他们代表的一切时留下的失败的伤疤。”</p><p>他将手指收紧一点，感受到少年任由他手上的温度传过来。Ankh一直无动于衷似地听着，突然，他从沙发上坐了起来。“有yummy。”Ankh说，看到映司同样感应到硬币的响动而抬起头，“你追丢的那只虫系在附近。”</p><p>他翻身下来，以为火野映司会同样跟上来，却没有等到脚步声。他回过头去，看到映司对他比出“稍等”的口型，低头继续与少年说话。“不要放弃对抗，”他对少年说，措辞不再像之前一样顺利，而是努力地思考着，慢慢吐出话语，“这个过程中会受伤，也会失败，但是不要放弃。我现在……”</p><p>他停住了，没说下去，而是拉着男孩的手站了起来，走向倚在门框上的Ankh。“我带你去看一些东西。”他说，转向Ankh的方向，“Ankh，yummy在哪里？”</p><p>Ankh挑起一边眉。 “你要让这小鬼旁观ooo的战斗？”他问，并没有表现得太意外，“我可不能保证他会不会出事。”</p><p>“没关系。”映司匆匆地往脖子上套好围巾，笑了出来。这是一个真正舒展开来的笑容：“有人会帮我保护他的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等他们赶到现场，后藤慎太郎和伊达明已经在战斗了。这次的虫系yummy破坏力并不强，甚至很微弱，却长了一双翅膀，跑动速度又迅捷如风，光靠birth的力量很难捕捉到。火野映司拉着少年，和Ankh一起赶到时，后藤慎太郎正朝空中的yummy射击。他没有回头，只是大声说：“你们迟到了！”</p><p>“不好意思不好意思！”火野映司对着他鞠躬，双手习惯性地在裤管上蹭了蹭。少年抬头看清了空中飞舞的怪物，发出一声惊叫。后藤慎太郎在空隙间回过头，震惊得差点拿不稳枪：“火野，你怎么带了个普通人来？”</p><p>映司露出抱歉的神情，然后趁着后藤不注意，拽着他的手臂，一下把他从战局里扯远，扯到抱胸站着的Ankh身边。“后藤先生，这孩子的安全暂时拜托你了！”他无视伊达发出的“小后藤可是我的援护”的抗议声，补上一句，“有急事，真的对不起！下次请你和伊达先生吃关东煮！”</p><p>他朝恼火而无奈的后藤又鞠了一躬，转身看向yummy和伊达的方向。火野映司一手把腰带放在身前，另一只手向身后伸出。</p><p>“Ankh，硬币！”</p><p>Ankh熟练而准确地向他投来黄色和红色的硬币。他将其放入腰带，光芒一闪，转身投入了战局。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>少年被后藤挡在身后，抬起头，注视着面前超出想象的一幕。</p><p>他看到一场厮杀。</p><p>一切发生得都太过迅速，他并不能准确说出空中的怪物是什么样貌，也不知道火野映司在那光芒之中究竟怎样变成了非人的形体，只是听到金铁相击的声音，远远地飞跃空气，打在他的鼓膜上。</p><p>那并不只是单纯的与怪物的战斗。他隐隐感到，阻止他的自我毁灭、又给他带来无数震惊的那个人想让他看到更多东西。少年眯起眼，他看到怪物射出针刺，有些被火野映司背后艳红的翅膀弹开，有些深深扎入他的皮肤。有爪牙咬紧他的腿部，在他挣脱以后，留下一道长长的血痕。</p><p>他伤痕累累，但依然活着。火野映司与那只无孔不入的、无形的大手抗争。少年凝视着那些血迹，他意识到，他和火野映司曾被、或仍被压在同一片阴云下。不同的人们，为他们所爱的人、为他们所恨的人、无法释怀的人、不曾相识的人，人们曾给那片阴云冠以不同的形态与名字，阴云徘徊在所有人的血管中，却怎样也找不到移除的方法。那是悲剧的循环。讨回一份正义，就将失去另一份，将一份悲剧移除，反而引发更多悲伤的共鸣，这循环由不知从何而来的原罪引起，遥遥的，望不到尽头。人们或许称它为罪业，或许称它为命运。会有一天能够破除这个循环吗？在历经了这么多之后，该怎样继续凝视这座深渊？他突然感到一阵恐惧，为这无形之物的巨大而脚软。要怎样才能从那种无望的怀疑之中活到现在，并且持续抗争？他凝望那个空中的身影，如凝望一截烛火。</p><p>就在那个时刻，在少年的心里，刚刚催使他走向楼顶的某种无畏，就像一颗见到大海的露水，被冬日刺眼的阳光蒸发了。他意识到，即使他和火野映司在与同一种事物奋战，他也绝不能做到这种程度的抗争。恐惧逐渐如春雪化冻般，慢慢地、慢慢地回到他的心里，一种软弱的后怕从中涌了出来，像第一股春泉。</p><p>那只空中的怪兽向他们扑来。“小心！”站在他身前的黑发男人将他往后捎了捎，再次护住他，少年几乎能看清怪物毛茸茸的脸部。那种恐惧又放大了一些，少年不禁颤抖了起来。如果自己再往前走一些，他近乎战栗地意识到，再进几步，走进战区，他就真的会死。——这种死亡毫无意义。</p><p>恐惧伴随着被悲伤压制了太久的、求生的欲望，逐渐涨成潮水，淹没了少年。他在这股潮水中头晕目眩，忍不住后退，再向后退，最后倒转过头，向着与死亡相反的方向狂奔起来。没能跑出几步，他腿一软，跌坐在了地上。本能让他把自己缩成一团，快要将他压倒的悲伤突然卷土重来，想要消失的愿望和对死亡的恐惧在他的心中撕扯，仿佛两头野兽。</p><p>他被一双手不耐烦地拉了起来。</p><p>“快站起来！”那个金发的、一直没有正视他的非人说，视线依旧盯着胜局已定的战场。他黑棕色的虹膜深处像有团火。他转过头来看着少年：“别想了，你能活下来。”</p><p>少年有些惊愕地看着他。</p><p>Ankh说：“因为你的硬币又开始响动了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>少年活了下来。</p><p>他浑浑噩噩地回到暂住的宾馆，仿佛做了一场梦，之后整顿好心绪，最后一次回到了家里。他依然没能说服父母，少年表面屈服下来，等到填写志愿时，把父母填好的字样统统划掉，只留下梦校的艺术专业。</p><p>他成功了，尽管不停争吵、辗转反侧、断绝关系、只能在上学途中拼命打工，多次陷入类似的绝望，多次在深夜咬破自己的手背，但少年最终从那所学校成功毕业。他一直记得多年前发生的梦境一般的遭遇，但总觉得像是自己的幻境。在大学进修时，他曾路过那家多国料理店，在犹豫片刻后，他走了进去。店主并不在，里面只有一个看起来是来实习的服务生。</p><p>少年问他：“这里的阁楼有住过人吗？一个黑发的、穿着宽松的男人，还有一个金发红衣的男人？”</p><p>小服务生困惑地摇了摇头。他叹了口气，心想那果然是自己的错觉。他讶异于自己的想象力，居然能编织出如此荒谬的幻觉。他向服务生道了一声谢，临走的时候，偶尔瞄到展示桌上摆着的一张旅行照片。那是在沙漠中拍摄的，照片角落的身影总让他感到一丝眼熟。</p><p> </p><p>他从少年长成了男人，自梦校中毕业，踏入社会，开始工作。上班的路会经过那家料理店，日复一日，年复一年，他再没有踏进去过。</p><p>有一天，多国料理店的招牌被拆掉，再开张的时候，变成了一家连锁的服装店。街区的商业日渐发达，那块店面几经易主，服装店换成了咖啡店，再是大型便利店，最后便利店也倒闭，店面被分割出租，再也认不出原来的轮廓。那段遥远的幻境也如同料理店，在男人的记忆里逐渐模糊消去了。</p><p>……在某个冬日的早晨，男人路过破败的招租门面，偶然间抬头看了一眼。落地窗上，招租的广告被草草撕了下来，一块比原来小好多好多圈的、熟悉又陌生的招牌挂了上去。</p><p>‘“Cous Coussier多国料理店”。他驻足在那块招牌前，不知为何，竟然没有踏进去的勇气。日头渐渐高照，灼灼的悬日下，大钟轰鸣，九声钟响回荡在高楼之间。</p><p>他把手贴在玻璃上，向店内张望。隔着玻璃，他看到，木制的桌椅间散坐着几个人影。那是衣着宽松的中年男人，漂亮成熟的女性，发型扎眼的青年，还有已经长出白发的店主。他们说笑着，一如男人还是少年时。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>